


A Lesson

by mothergoose



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothergoose/pseuds/mothergoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being together 3 years, Mink decides it's time Aoba learned to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing DMMD, so sorry if they seem a little OOC! Please let me know what you think!

The car cabin jerked as Aoba slammed on the brakes. Mink’s neck screamed in protest and he prayed that he wouldn’t get a severe case of whiplash by the end of the day. “Ok…” Mink forced himself not to sigh or drag his hands down his face, but it was becoming increasingly hard not to. He considered himself a patient man, but Aoba had a nasty habit of changing who he was. In this case, his husband was clearly trying to kill him. Somehow. 

Aoba turned to face him, teeth gritted together in an embarrassed grimace. “Did I go too fast?” 

Despite his best efforts, a sigh finally escaped Mink. He crossed his arms, levelling his gaze at Aoba. “What do you think?” he said as solemnly as he could. Aoba narrowed his eyes at him and faced the steering wheel once more, expression twisted like a petulant child. Try as he might, he could not break Mink’s poker face.

“Mink…” he whined, dropping his forehead to the steering wheel. The force caused the horn to sound, and Aoba shot up immediately. That finally made Mink’s serious expression fade, a rumbling chuckle that eased Aoba’s tension. Aoba glared at him anyway. 

It was mid-summer, almost three years after Aoba had barged back into his life and Mink had decided it was high time that Aoba learned to drive. Out in the mountains, towns were far enough apart that it took a considerable amount of time to walk to; In the winter, that time almost doubled. Should anything ever happen to him, whether he break a leg or fall seriously ill, it was extremely important that Aoba be able to make it into town quickly. 

At the moment that the idea spawned in Mink’s mind, he knew immediately that Aoba would be as resistant to driving as a cat was to water. It was only natural, of course; In Midorijima, hardly anyone owned a car, much less drove. If Aoba needed to go somewhere, then it would be by foot or not at all. And while Mink admired his skill at moving quickly, far quicker than Mink was, this was not Midorijima. So it was that, through some small miracle, he managed to convince his husband to get into the driver’s seat and learn.

Mink finally stopped laughing just as Aoba was about to yell at him. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. “Let’s try again, hmm?” he murmured, cigarette dangling from his lips as he tried lighting it. Aoba scowled.

“I thought you were going to quit? Those things are bad for you.”

Gold eyes slide over to hazel one’s. “Well, instead of the truck, you’re driving me to smoke again.” Aoba smacked his arm, causing another spurt of laughter.

Taking a few drags, Mink waved at the ignition and, with much resignation, Aoba started the red pickup again. And again, he stiffly made his way around the clearing at the pace of a snail. Mink watched out the window as a squirrel swiftly moved in front of the tires, in no danger at all of being run over. Still Aoba stomped on the brakes again, nearly causing Mink to drop his cigarette. 

“Fucking hell, Aoba!” Aoba whipped his head to glare at him.

“I didn’t want to hit the squirrel!”

Mink gestured widely at the large clearing where the squirrel disappeared from. “You were not going to hit a squirrel 20 feet from the damn truck! Stop slamming on the brakes.” His own glare matched Aoba’s. Despite how stubborn he could be, Aoba broke first.

Burying his face in his hands, Aoba moaned. “This is too hard, Mink! I can’t do it! I’m too nervous!” He leaned on the wheel, careful not to set off the horn again. 

“Like hell you are!” Still, there was very little bite to his words. Mink took another long drag of his cigarette, sighing in exasperation. He wanted Aoba to learn to drive but he had to remind himself that Rome wasn’t built in a day. Seeing Aoba so clearly nervous and upset unsettled Mink in so many ways. He cursed himself; When did he get so damn soft about this shit?

Uncomfortable silence hung in the cabin until Mink finally stubbed his cigarette out into the ash tray and opened the passenger door. “C’mon,” he called, crossing in front of the truck. Aoba opened his door and quietly took Mink’s hand as he helped him down from the seat. 

The drive back to the cabin was broken by Aoba’s soft apology. Mink smiled softly at his passenger. “There’s always next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ending!
> 
> Next time turned out to be no less than four days later, when Mink tripped and fell down the stairs, breaking his heel. Naturally, he needed to go see a doctor and naturally he couldn’t drive. So that left Aoba to somehow make the thirty minute trip into town with his incapacitated husband in tow. 
> 
> As Aoba gripped the steering wheel and adjusted his mirrors and seat, Mink could help but curse. The truck started out rather slowly, rolling along the driveway merrily. Despite how rigid Aoba was sitting in his seat and how white his knuckled were on the steering wheel, Mink found that he had little sympathy. With the intense pain in his foot, he couldn’t help but be a little impatient with his husband.
> 
> “Jesus Christ, Grandma, just go!” 
> 
> Aoba grit his teeth. “I’m doing by best, _dear_.” 
> 
> Mink grit back, “Well do better, _baby_. Put the fucking pedal to the metal!”
> 
> Aoba jerked his head back to glare menacingly at Mink, who in turn snarled at him. “Well?”
> 
> Aoba’s eyes got wider, and Mink saw fury there. Turning sharply back to road, Aoba yanked the stick shift into a different gear. 
> 
> Mink has been tortured and beaten. He has seen his family die and his friends captured for experiments. But he had never been so scared shitless as he was the day Aoba learned to drive because while they made it to the hospital in record time, he had absolutely no idea that his truck could go that fast.


End file.
